The Doctor Isn't Dying
by TenRoseForeverAndEver
Summary: ...he's been dead for two years. This is an AU fic I wrote. What? You want a summary? Okay. Rose goes to visit the Doctor's grave. That's pretty much the whole summary. WARNING: Major Character Death
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: This is a short piece I started writing today in Language Arts when our substitute told us to write a realistic fiction story. I was in the middle of some major feels because I realized that the Doctor was supposed to die two years ago today at Lake Silencio at 5:02 pm. You can see the major feelsplosion that is happening right now. I made it AU cause it had to be realistic, but I think it's pretty good. Tomorrow, I'm going into school with tally marks on my arms because someone brought it up on tumblr that the Silence was introduced the next day, which would be April 23. Enough talk. Time for the story.**

* * *

**Disclaimer: I don't own Doctor Who. : (**

Third Person's POV

Rose walked through the graveyard with a bouquet of orchids. It was his favorite flower. She walked past graves and tombstones that seemed to glow slightly in the morning sun. His coffin was in the middle of the graveyard. It was inside a square- shaped monument that was bigger than the others. She walked inside with the special key she had. Her black flats made no noise on the stone floor. The sound echoed throughout the monument, coming back to her twice as loud as it had started. The coffin was blue painted stone, carved perfectly to the shape of one of his ideas he never got to try. She set the orchids down on top of the coffin. Insrcibed in the middle were the words:

"Dr. John Smith

Born- November 23, 1963 Died- April 22, 2011

A loving father, husband, inventor, and doctor

He will be missed greatly

May he rest in peace"

Rose sat in an old chair next to the coffin, silently weeping. The tears made light, barely noticable tracks down her wrinkled cheeks. The dropped to her red flowered blouse and green skirt, leaving dark stains that got bigger with every tear that was added. She looked at the coffin with sad, old eyes.

"Hey, John." she said. "You've been dead for two years now. Someone must've taken the old orchids. They're not here anymore. The grave workers still clean up the place and repaint the coffin every few months, just like you asked. You missed so much in the year that has passed since we last talked. For one, Amy gave birth to a little boy. She named him John Smith Williams. I don't know if Rory had any say in the name, but he would've agreed that your name was the best name. They decided to finally move to that house they always wanted, now that they've got the baby. Jack got married to Jenny. Donna didn't like it that much. She's always had a crush on Jack. They moved into Jack's apartment. Donna never got married. After Lance left her at the alter, she's hated weddings. She moved to a different house in Chiswick, saying something about being independent. I already told you that Martha was getting married to Mickey. Melody, well Melody hasn't done anything yet. She's still growing.

"I'm not doing much either. I retired a few months back, but I refuse to live in a nursing home. I heard somewhere the food isn't good. I don't know what to do with my life. I sold the mansion to a couple of people who wanted to make it into a museum about you. I told them, 'Go ahead. I bet you can't fill the whole mansion. This place is way to big for us.' The people just laughed. The museum hasn't opened yet.

"I don't think there's much else to tell you. The city is still mourning from the loss. They want their doctor-slash-inventor back. I agree with them. The rest of our family should be by later with more stories to tell. My old mind can't remember everything they tell me. That's it. I have to go now. I have an appointment with another doctor. I love you, John."

Rose rose from her seat. She put it into the corner of the room. She kissed her fingers and lightly brushed the top of the coffin. Her feet carried her away from the monument and out of the graveyard. She started the trek to the doctor's office.

Later, other members of their family started to show up. They brought different gifts. Donna brought a bouquet of orchids, like Rose did. Amy and Rory brought a picture of their son from right after he was born and a picture of the house they moved into. Jack and Mickey each brought a picture of their weddings. Melody left one single orchid lying across the words in the middle of the coffin.

Two weeks later, they all came back to the graveyard, to the same monument. All of them except Rose. They each brought a rose with them, for a total of eight roses. They left them sitting across the middle of the purple coffin, where the words read:

"Rose Marion Tyler-Smith

Born- August 15, 1965 Died- May 5, 2013

A loving wife and mother

She will be missed

May she rest in peace"

**So, I nearly cried while writing this. It's not even that angsty. I'm just really sensitive. I don't think I could deal with anymore deaths right now. It's been the worst seven months ever, starting from the end of October with Hurricane Sandy. I just feel like rage quitting life. But don't worry I won't do that. I still haven't seen all the episodes of Doctor Who. I'll wait until the series ends.**

**JKJKJKJKJJKJKJKJKJKJKJKJKJKJKJKJKJKJKJKJKJKJKJKJKJ KJKJKJKJJKJKJKJKJKJKJKJK**

**Just Kidding!**

**I hope you liked it. This was made up and edited in about thirty minutes.**


	2. AUTHOR'S NOTE SORRY DON'T KILL ME

**THIS IS ONLY AN AUTHOR'S NOTE!  
**

**Sorry to anyone who thought that I was actually updating. I have an announcement to make.**

**If you think your story could be better spelling-and-grammar-wise, then write a review on this chapter with your username and your story name. I'll find the story, then copy and paste it into a word document, where I will then check the grammar. For example, if your story looks like this:**

**"Their group were hard to describe, they were popular but not the cheerleader/jock stereotypes, they were a group of misfits that all linked together to form a jigsaw of sorts. None of her friends knew exactly what happened to her but they knew it was worse than any of them had ever struggled through, they wanted her to open up and trust them like they trusted her, but she couldn't, she wouldn't."**

**-Broken, keepcalmandwrite (I took out a sentence cause there was no problem with it. Also, to keepcalmandwrite, sorry if you don't allow this. I'll change it if you want.)**

**You should probably review. If you don't understand what's wrong with it, I'll tell you. The sentences have too many unneeded commas. Many of those commas can be turned into periods. If your story looks like this:**

**"****Their group was hard to describe. They were popular, but not the cheerleader/jock stereotypes. They were a group of misfits that all linked together to form a jigsaw of sorts. None of her friends knew exactly what happened to her but they knew it was worse than any of them had ever struggled through. They wanted her to open up and trust them like they trusted her, but she couldn't. She wouldn't."**

******-Fixed version of Broken, keepcalmandwrite and I**

******You most likely do not need any help. You can review anyway, just for me to check for any minor mistakes. I am one of those people who can notice a letter missing in a word the first time I read it while half asleep, so I'll be sure to find anything.  
**

******Each week, I will choose one person randomly from the reviews and fix your story. It might take slightly longer than a week, depending on how long your story is.**

******That's all. I probably won't write anything else on the entire website for weeks. Goodbye.  
**

******TenRoseForeverAndEver**


End file.
